


Taming the Brat

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC surprises Lucifer in skimpy lingerie and his coat
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Taming the Brat

You were, without a doubt in his mind, the sexiest thing he has ever seen, and that means a lot from the Avatar of Pride. Lucifer is very picky with his casual partners, but almost impossible to please when it comes to serious, romantic relationships, and yet, somehow, someway you managed to slither your way into his life and he actually chose you. How couldn’t he? You were, at least in his eyes, as close to perfect as a singular person could get. Beautiful, compassionate, loving, and understanding. All of these are qualities he needs, although the first one just happens to be a bonus. You’re very easy on his eyes and he finds himself staring more often than not, both in sexual and non-sexual settings. He has to admit, as shallow as it may sound, your legs and chest are his favorite part. The way your chest curves out from your waist or the way your hips curve out and then back down to those beautiful legs, he can’t not look at them. As a matter of fact, he makes sure to buy clothes that accentuate them. Your legs don’t even have to be long, and your chest would never have to be massive, no. That’s not why he likes them. He likes them because they’re part of you and maybe he’s biased toward that all together, but can you blame him? He’s so in love. 

Although, you’re very much a brat as well. No worries though! He loves it. He loves seeing you try to get back at him, although he knows you’re getting wetter at every inch he moves closer toward you. He knows how your breaths get shorter with every little, “look at you, daddy’s good little girl, so eager for my cock…” and he definitely notices your wandering eyes every time his cock gets restrained by his pants. If it were up to you, he’d run around naked all the time, and as much as he would love that, he can’t actually do that. However, somehow you managed to steal a few articles of his clothing. At first, he just thought that he had forgotten his coat earlier, which he only noticed when he also failed to feel the tie that was usually around his neck. His button up was now halfway done, only to be completed with his tie back on, “sneaky little thing…” he’s mumbling about you because he knows that you took it from him when he was distracted and scolding Satan. 

It still made him smile, though, how you managed to catch him off guard only to steal his coat. You had a clear shot at him, hypothetically speaking, but instead of embarrassing him or trying to attack him, all you wanted was to steal his coat. He finds that adorable. “(Y/N), Darling, I know you have my coat and I’m assuming you have my tie as well, so please, hand it over.” But when he entered his room, he was greeted with a whole new sight. There you were, sitting smugly in his chair with your legs propped up on his desk. That’s not all, oh no. Those legs were bare, your feet covered by black heels he bought you a while back because he loved how they looked on you. Black lingerie adorned your body and although he loved the design on them, and especially on your otherwise naked body, that’s not what caught his attention. 

His eyes fell on his coat. It was draped over your shoulders, way too massive for you and more of a gown on your body than anything, but it was so attractive. So attractive, in fact, that he failed to realize his tie, which was now being moved tenderly between your fingers. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Your words brought his attention back to you, and although his cheeks had a soft pink hue on them, that didn’t stop him from looking sternly at you, “what is the meaning of this, (Y/N)?” “Oh, please. Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Back talk? He raised you better than this, but you do look pretty damn sexy in those thin panties and bra that barely as much as covers your nipples, and once again, the coat stood out, too. “I never said I didn’t. I need my coat back, and that tie, too.” He holds out his hand for you to hand it over, palm facing up, but all you did was smirk. “No.” “No?” He was starting to be less than amused. 

You bit your lip, your eyes dropping down to the front of his pants and back up to his and oh father, he hated how turned on such a simple gesture had him. You wrapped his tie around his wrist as you stood up, the coat pooling down by your ankles and dragging behind you a bit. Lucifer was quick to twist his wrist and pull you against him, wrapping the tie around your wrist instead in one swift movement and tying it there before pulling your arm up. His other, gloved hand snuck down beneath his coat, feeling over your lower back and over your bum, “stop playing games with me, Darling.” You were still smirking up at him, although it turned into a grin as you used your free hand to dance over his naked collar bone, dragging a finger down his chest until the buttoned up part of his shirt stopped it, “stop playing games? Oh please, Lucifer, I can feel your eyes on me. You want this just as much.”

Hell yes he did but he isn’t about to admit that. Pride, you know? His eyes narrowed at you when he felt your finger down his chest, too embarrassed to admit that it definitely did something to him. “Give in, Lucifer… just for a couple of rounds… Your work can wait…” He scoffed, squeezing your ass in his grasp, “Just a couple of rounds? I know you better than that, (Y/N). It’s never a couple of rounds with you. “ If it were anyone else, you might have felt offended, but this time around, your grin just widened, your hand running over his chest and up to cup his cheek, letting your thumb drag over his bottom lip. “You know me so well…” 

But that grin was wiped off just as quickly as it was on there when Lucifer started smirking, “are you really that desperate that you try to tempt me with these skimpy clothes?” Which look absolutely delightful on your body, “and your measly game of stealing what’s mine?” Although most of his arousal definitely comes from the fact that you’re wearing what’s his, “You should know better than to try and tempt me, Darling…” which, you managed to fully seduce him, but he won’t admit that. Not here and not now. Instead he throws you on the bed, letting his coat fall off your shoulders and pool beneath you as he kisses you hungrily, bruisingly. 

He still has a hold on your one hand with his tie wrapped tightly around your wrist, but you didn’t care. If anything, it was getting you more excited. You could feel him hard beneath his trousers and your own body was beginning to get ready for what’s to come. His tongue was battling yours, soft moans escaping your lips as he grinded himself against you, enjoying the way your free hand was getting tangled in his raven hair, “Lucifer…” he hummed against your lips, biting down on your bottom one before licking over it, pulling back with a smirk, “you shouldn’t get distracted, (Y/N).” You’re confused at what he meant until he moved back and you tried to follow. Only then did you notice that he had your hands tied to the bed frame, one hand in the handcuffs he always kept around and the other one with his tie. 

He grinned down at you before his face turned back into a smug smile. You watched him walk over to his closet and pick out another tie, fixing it up pretty quickly and then grabbing another coat as well, throwing it over his shoulder, but that wasn’t all, oh no. He held up a little bullet vibrator, “no…” you pouted at him, squirming and trying to get free but he kept your legs apart and pulled the panties aside far enough to push the little toy into your dripping cunt, before reaching into his pocket to get his phone out, “that’s for thinking you can outplay me, Darling. No worries, I’m not a total heathen. I will let you cum….” He winked at you before making his way toward the door, turning the vibrator on high and listening to you gasp out and moan softly, trying to get away from the pleasurable vibrations.

Lucifer’s eyes were dark with both lust and revenge as he left out the door, playing with the settings a bit and enjoying your now desperate moans, “...at least… eventually.”


End file.
